


Observations

by lorilay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilay/pseuds/lorilay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrion observes his brother relationship with the Maid of Tarth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is what I was supposed to write for J/B appreciation week and of course failed miserably. And this piece should've been angsty but there is so much angst already in the series, that I decided to write more happiness for our favourite characters, so hop on my fluffy-cheese train, dear readers.
> 
> P.S. As always I am sorry for any possible mistakes, this wasn't thoughtfully edited, and English is not my first language.

The first time in years that he sees his brother so ridiculously happy, is when Jaime is standing before Daenerys chained and covered in filth due to him being in dungeons for almost five years.  
The first time in years that he sees his brother so ridiculously happy is when Daenerys tells him that the Maid of Tarth is alive. Jaime laughs then, merry laugh completely unsuited for a man who knows only that he is sentenced to death. His eyes are bright yet again, full of such misplaced life.  
Jaime stops suddenly - Is she well? - he asks quietly. His time in the cell taught him how to speak in this manner.  
«She told me why you killed my father». the Queen says instead. There is no hatred in her voice, only determination. «and I want to apologize»  
There are gasps all around. But Jaime is pale, whiter than even a jailed man should be. His expression unreadable even for Tyrion.  
«I am not a bloodthirsty dragon, my Kingdom had known enough blood and violence, for me to end lives to avenge my father. I am the mother to my people, I am able to tell right from wrong, and you my child have been wronged greatly.»  
Tyrion never considered neither himself nor his Queen a fool, he knew well what she’s trying to achieve from this act of mercy. Her rule was secure of course, if only there was something to rule upon.  
Kingdom stood in ruins. Lords who acknowledge her as the rightful queen were unfortunately as poor as beggars. The others, though, those who didn’t want to bend a knee had their treasurers slightly less damaged, and, therefore, had all the independence they wanted. Those lords were as Jaime was, traitors. Now they will see that the Queen is forgiving and perhaps will come forward not afraid to lose a head or a limb.  
«You are free Jaime Lannister you may keep your name and your inheritance, if you acknowledge my rule, of course. I have no need in you as a knight of my Queensguard, so consider yourself dismissed.»  
Tyrion had his feelings utterly confused. This is his brother, his only remaining family, the man who betrayed his trust, the man whom Tyrion thought he was supposed to wish death too. And yet, he felt smile creeping on his face.

The first time younger Lannister saw The Maid of Tarth he was shamelessly eavesdropping.  
«You had no right! What I’d told you, I told in a feverish state for you alone to hear. It wasn’t meant to be told to anyone else, like some court gossip.»  
They were standing in the armory, Tyrion was passing by when he saw the door was ajar. Then he heard them talking, and by this time he couldn’t leave and if he was entirely honest with himself, he didn’t want to. It was interesting to see his brother in a company of a woman mention of whose name made him alive again.  
«I had no right - she repeated stupidly staring at him as if awaiting her punishment.  
I just wanted you to live, so much».  
That was when he’d heard metal clashing.  
«Come, my Lady» Jaime said stepping out of the armory a sword in his hand. Tyrion barely had time to hide himself behind a water barrel. He saw how Jaime walked into the practice yard furious determination on his face. The Maid, Brienne, followed looking lost, clutching the sword of her own.  
«What are you…» Brienne tried to ask but was interrupted by Jaime’s attack.  
Tyrion saw that surprise flashed on Maid’s ugly face, but she blocked the attack none the less. Jaime attacked again and again until Tyrion lost count. How long it had lasted he could not say, for he was too enchanted by this strange dance his brother and this grotesque woman were dancing.  
She was all grace then, light and fast, but she began to tire, but she only defended herself not attempting to attack. Jaime, on the other hand, was the fury, attempting attack after attack. It wasn’t clear to Tyrion whether or not Jaime was trying to kill her.  
But then gasp escaped from Brienne’s lips as her sword flew out of her hands and fell on the ground. Holding his blade close to her throat, Jaime hissed through tired breathing:  
«Yield!»  
The girl, as she was only a girl, looked guilty and scared, but accepting whatever fate his brother prepared for her.  
«I yield,» she spoke quietly.  
Deadly serious Jaime dropped his sword letting beautiful steel fall in the mud.  
He looked into her eyes icy blue and wide, his face still without a trace of smile, as he spoke in the most gentle voice possible.  
«Marry me.»  
«What?» she looked at him amazed.  
«I’ve bested you in a fight, you fulfilled your oath, and now I’m asking for your hand,» he explained, as if she was a child.  
«Why?» was the only response she could give. - Ser, surely…surely you know that you don’t have to do any of this, not you. Out of your sense of duty, or whatever reason, I don’t need this." she sounded lost and sad.  
«Oh, seven bloody hells, I’m doing this because since I dreamed of you on that tree stump, since Lady Stoneheart, since the Wall, I’ve been in love with you. And the only way for you to save me from killing every men you speak with is to become my wife.»  
He reached with his left hand and ever so carefully brushed his palm agains her cheek.  
Despite his curiosity Tyrion felt that he was witnessing something so intimate that he barely managed to repress the urge to close his ears and look away.  
«Jaime, I…»  
«You don’t share my feelings. I understand, after all you are the honourable one, and my reputation is far from spotless. Someone like you should not be associated with Kingslayer, and…» he said in a rush much more fit for a squire than for a man grown. Tyrion realized that he was holding a breath.  
«Yes.» the girl said.  
«…and I also understand that…What did you say?»  
«Yes» Brienne repeated more confidently «yes I will marry you.»  
Tyrion saw the most idiotic grin appeared on his brother face, and how Brienne blushed as Jaime placed a chaste kiss upon her lips.  
«Good» Jaime said «That’s good.»  
Meanwhile Tyrion decided that he really needs to make some kind of peace with his brother.


End file.
